Bite-sized Maple-Colored Shenanigans
by NyxAstraea
Summary: Welcome to a collection of Bite-Sized events between the girl MC and Fritz from Story of Seasons! It's a series of stories of romance, comedy, or just plain Fritz-level craziness, after all who couldn't adore such a klutz, but radiant as the sun character as him? / Leave a review, it makes the author feel happy too!
1. Maple

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

It's actually been a really long while since I've written any fanfiction in this website. Things have changed, my writing style changed, and personally, I'm having troubles on getting back to the groove of writing. Treat this story as an experiment or my little drabble candies for me to become energized into writing again.

This story won't have definite update dates, it will just update as it goes! I'm currently playing Story of Seasons, and I still have a long way to go before I can marry Fritz, in-game, but I really hope I can make this story a heartwarming read as I go on! Be wary though, I won't follow the storyline of the game that much so that I'll have the freedom of shaping the story, but there will be noticeable elements of the game and some of it will conform to the game itself.

Hope you enjoy my experiments! Leave a like and reviews are much appreciated! You don't know how happy I am when I receive a review, especially the encouraging ones. It keeps me going on writing these things.

* * *

/ Maple /

"Just like me, there are some other farms around here that also contribute to the success of Oak Town. My cows have been with me for quite a long time, and like Veronica said, the milk I produce contributes to the popularity of our town in terms of dairy trading due to its quality."

It's the third day of training of the new farmer. Being a temporary apprentice to Eda, one of the town's elders and the reigning champion in Milk Production, she and Veronica agreed to teach the girl all basic farming knowledge for her to start her life in the village.

"Now dearie, what should I teach you today…" The old woman started to think, until suddenly a shout echoed from far away. You can easily hear someone's loud voice even when the person is still in the cross section towards the highlands, where the farm is.

"Oh, I would recognize that cheery voice from anywhere." A teenage boy, probably in eighteen or nineteen years old waved cheerfully at the old woman with a large grin all over his face.

He had small freckles in his nose, maple-colored hair, a white undershirt topped with a brown vest. His pants were ragged with a piece of cloth sewed in the lower part to cover what might be a hole. His green socks almost go knee high, and his shoes are your typical brown farming shoes.

He had brown eyes, skin a perfect balance of white and light rosy pink, a band-aid in his left cheek and a brown and an orange stripe-patterned scarf covering his neck.

"So, Ms. Eda, how may I help you today?" The boy asked the elderly lady.

"I feel glad for the sentiment lady, but my apprentice over here had already helped me with most of my chores. How about I leave her to you while I make dinner? Teach her some of your tricks or two? Or have a chat with her?" The boy kindly agreed and went nearer to the girl. He reached out a hand for a handshake.

"Hiya! My name's Fritz. I'm a farmer down 'here next to Giorgio. I'm also quite new around these parts, and I've only been here for a year or so."

"Nice to meet you Fritz, my name's Annie!" The two smiled at each other and proceeded to go the nearest river. Eda on the hand went inside and started to cook dinner.

The pale indigo and pastel orange of the equilibrium of day and night painted the once blue afternoon sky. The sun was almost setting and the wind gets more chillier by the moment. The two hurried to the nearby river before the crack of dusk sets and the water becomes completely ice-cold.

"So, you came from a city I suppose?" Fritz asked the farmer who was looking straight immersing herself to the new scenery she's in.

"Yeah. I wanted a new pace of life for a change since the city life can get too monotonous. It felt like you were stagnating in there y'know?" She replied to the farmer who was curiously looking at her.

"Hmm, I agree. I've studied college in the city after being a rural bumpkin and graduating in high school back in my old town. Man, for how colorful the city is, life there is total gray y'know! I hated that!" Annie giggled a bit and was glad that Fritz understood her sentiments.

"Ah, we're here! It's a good river!" The rushing streams of water was calming for Annie. It was truly a quietly peaceful place where only the two of them existed. Fritz quickly removed his vest leaving Annie in shock and blushing.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just used to country life where no one really cared that much about garments when it comes to swimming. In here, if there's a fun place to swim, you get your top shirt off and start immersing in the water!"

Unbeknownst to Fritz, Annie accidentally examined Fritz's physique.

Fritz had already a well-built six pack probably after farming of a year. He had a few small scars around the body, probably due to farming accidents as well. His body though, was clear of acne, and seemed smoother than expected. He must probably take hygiene to the highest degree due to the stresses of farming life.

The boy then leaped in the water, and rose his head intaking a huge inhale of air.

"In here, if you dive for a bit you could probably get stones that are useful for building stuff. If you're lucky, some small bits of ore might also appear, but that's usually rare!" He started climbing back up after a good swim. His hair that rose up in all directions, probably from a bit of hair gel, fell all the way down.

"You should try it Annie!" Annie who was only a step closer from the dock decided to release all her clothes revealing only shorts and bra and took the plunge to the river. Fritz was right, it was fun! And when she dived down, unfortunately, she just also got stone.

"Time to get back up Annie, Ms. Eda might be looking for us!" Fritz helped Annie to get up from the dock and left her alone to wear her clothes back and so did he do the same.

Unknowingly to the boy, the new farmer felt really comfortable with the boy. Usually seeing her with only that made some boys from the city fawn over her which is why she didn't like beaches.

The girl liked swimming, but she hated it since she's always disliked the mischievous glares from other men, but Fritz?

Fritz didn't even care. It was natural for him, and that's what made it all the way better.

The pair started to head back home, and while they were walking back, the two chatted a bit more, purposely slowing down steps to make their time together longer.

"And did you know, the first time I got here and saw that river, I jumped with all my clothes on and Ms. Eda got really angry with me!" Fritz recalled the funny experience which made them both laughs, their laughter being heard all the way to Ms. Eda's house.

(A/N: I made a direct joke on the game mechanic of the playable character jumping in the river with ALL HIS/HER CLOTHES ON throughout the game. Probably the game creator's own answer to censorship.)

It was already night, and the stars started to appear in the sky. The light was already lit in Ms. Eda's house, and as Fritz left the young farmer in their doorstep, the maple-haired boy started to sprint towards the gate, but before he left, he looked at Annie for one last time before departing off.

"Annie! I had real, real, real fun today!" Fritz grinned at Annie and the girl was pleasantly shocked and smiled back.

"Visit me sometimes on my farm and please tell Ms. Eda my gratitude. See you soon Annie!" The boy giggled and started sprinting quickly back to his farm.

"_Fritz… is really cute!" _Annie thought as she giggled and made her way back home.


	2. Chaotic

/ Chaotic /

"_He must have a really successful farm given his…"_ Annie blushed remembering Fritz's body physique but quickly shook it off. She should reciprocate the favor of Fritz's respect, and that really should start off from her mind.

Annie made her way towards Greenhill farm, and what she saw was quite a big difference from what she's expecting.

Many randomly-tilled squares with some having seeds in them, and some having no seeds at all. A somehow standing house, with some rag-tag parts into it. The barn was in somehow good condition, but if you took a little turn to his neighbor's farm…

Yeah, Fritz was a klutz, definitely.

Annie went in his fields and saw Fritz sitting in the bench staring in the floor, obviously troubled and flustered. She quickly made her way to the farmer.

"Um, Fritz are you okay?"

The farmer was muttering money, house chores, …recipes? Annie quickly saw the problem with Fritz and sighed lightly.

Fritz wasn't really the best at organizing which problem should come first, and ends up overthinking about it therefore doing less than what should be done in a day.

In a farm this size, Fritz should have already been done by 8 or 9 AM. It was already 10AM, Annie saw that only a fraction of his crops has been watered. The maple-haired boy must've woken up late, or was stuck at this state for quite a while.

After hearing some of his muttering, Annie tugged the farmer gently bringing him back to his senses.

"From your muttering, this is the plan. Water all your crops first, then you said your remaining money is 1500G. You could live off by sacrificing two of your turnip fields for your food, and still earn a profit by the next time the traders come to our town."

"Afterwards you can get more money to buy seeds and then start earning more money! Then fixing your house and your barn could come later. Now isn't that a bit more relaxing to hear Fritz?" Annie patted Fritz like he was a younger sibling for hers. The farmer though was shocked and hugged the girl suddenly sending her blushing as red as a tomato.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank youuuu Annie! You made all of it organized, how can I thank you?" Annie still flustered and blushing, composed herself and started thinking.

"How about a strawberry cheesecake from Raeger's restaurant?" Fritz suddenly died off though and was dejected after hearing that.

"I-I'm sorry! I was joking!" But then Fritz lit up and quickly bounced back.

"I-I promise you I'll pay Raeger to cook you the best strawberry cheesecake he could do! B-but… I'm sorry Annie… I can't give it to you right now… since I'm-, "Annie shushed the farmer to make sure he doesn't get dejected again.

"Promising me is more than enough Fritz." The girl gave a warm smile, and the boy gave out a grin while scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Fritz, if you need help in farming, don't be a stranger and go to me okay? I-I-mean I'm starting too, but I know some extra knowledge that can help you so…"

"Okay Annie! In return, I'll be with you for the rest of my life!" Annie was suddenly shocked.

"WHAT?! U-u-um, I'm sorry Fritz, I'm not ready for marrying and- um, oh dear, I'm, uh…." Annie was getting flustered and Fritz was having his brain going on errors after realizing what he just said.

"UM, UH, NO! NO! I mean, I'll be helping you for the rest of my life as repayment, Um, AHAHAHA! Um, yeah, hehe! I'm sorry Annie!"

They then both looked at each other, saw how flustered they were with that misunderstanding. They both laughed at the predicament.

The breeze from Fritz's farm blew harder, as Annie left the farm, and Fritz waving goodbye to her with both smiles evident from their faces.


	3. Hygiene and Kindness

/ Hygiene and Kindness /

In one peaceful afternoon, Giorgio decided to invite Fritz and Annie to a simple lunch at his farm. He had quite the fresh produce and was excited to cook some of it. It wouldn't hurt his profit, and it was a good chance to get to know the new farmer around the highland farm.

Although when it was noon, Annie was the first to arrive. The farmer was quite punctual, and was there on the exact time. She must've finished her farming routine quite quickly, but Giorgio was interested on how she earned her first 20000 G at her first spring in the town. It was quite the impressive feat for a new farmer like her.

"Good day dearie! How about you take a seat? I have prepared a very great turnip salad with some fresh carrots and cabbage! It's sure to revitalize your stamina really well, and your skin would be thanking you very well for that, hohoho!" Giorgio proudly presented the dish, and Annie took a bite to the appetizer. The young girl was delighted on how delicious it was.

After six minutes though, Fritz arrived, quite in low spirits.

"Oh, dear neighbor, what has quite got you down? If you need any help don't be afraid to ask old Giorgio, I'm just one farm away after all!" Fritz was looking quite down, but quickly replied with a forced grin.

"I'm fine… it's just that… um…" Fritz inhaled a bit and mustered the courage to ask.

"Do I smell like cow, and do I look dirty?" Annie and Giorgio stopped munching their own portions of the salad, and quite the silence was heard between them.

"Um, dearie boy, you must be kidding right?" Giorgio retorted.

"N-n-no! I'm serious!" Fritz replied; face planted with the desire for an answer.

"Um, Fritz, dear, let me be honest to you, I don't know what hygiene routine you do, but I get dirtier after farm work more than you after you do your routine. But the peculiar thing is I'm pretty sure I'm more meticulous than you! Wait who even told you that?"

"Elise…" Just then, the two farmers got enraged in an instant the name Elise was mentioned.

"That spoiled rich brat! How dare she?!" Giorgio shouted.

"That was very disrespectful of her!" Annie said.

"Like c'mon, Fritz, I use more conditioner than you, but your hair is straighter than mine!" Giorgio pointed out to the maple-haired boy.

Annie continued, "When we're both done with our farm, your skin still shines like the sun even after your farm work, and I had to shower before going here to get rid of the putrid smell of Hanako's poo that I had to clean!" _(A/N: Hanako is the default name of your first cow in-game.)_

Starting with Giorgio, he and Annie started a stream of comments on Fritz' hygiene.

"You're so hygienic, that I sometimes wonder how you stay that way when your bathroom is so small in your house!"

"You're so hygienic, I sometimes wonder what kind of skincare routine you do, that I'm not doing so that my skin could stay smooth after I farm!"

"You're so hygienic, I feel ashamed by my beautiful lifestyle!"

"You're so hygienic, you're a direct contrast to how dirty and disorganized your farm is!"

"You're so hygienic, I wonder if the reason you're broke every month is because of shampoo, soap, and conditioner!"

"You're so hygienic, I wonder if you're even taking of your cows because you clearly don't smell like one even after you go out of your barn!"

"You're so hygienic- "Fritz interrupted them with a loud voice, "OKAY, I KNOW, PLEASE STOP!" He sighed and replied, "Look are you trying to compliment me, bare your insecurities, or attack me because of how clean I can get?"

"O-o-oh… sorry." The two farmers replied.

"Anyways, I'm glad that you think like that to me! Haha!" Fritz's signature optimism finally came back, and the three laughed at what just ensued.

"Um, I think though let's just understand Elise, and be the best farmer to show her humility. She must've been living the rich life for so long; she thinks so lowly of us." Fritz said.

"You know sweetheart? You're too kind sometimes." Giorgio replied to the farmer, "But, it's one of the things that I hope won't change from you. I'm always proud to have a neighbor this kind y'know?"

"Hehe, awww, stop making me blush neighbor haha! Thanks!" Fritz replied.

"_Fritz is too pure for this world, isn't he?"_ Annie thought as they finished their salads. They would want to talk more, but it seems Giorgio has a meeting with Veronica in the afternoon about business.

"Sorry, but I'll have to cut it short, I have important matters to tend to. I'll invite you some time else though! Thanks for being a dearie, both you and Annie!" Giorgio then escorted them to the doors of his house.

"Oh, and Annie, can you please bring this turnip salad to Ms. Eda? I would've wanted to invite her, but she might be too tired from walking down to pay us a visit. Tell her I said hi! And Fritz!" Giorgio looked at the boy, "Be a gentleman and escort her home, okay?"

"Y-yes!" Fritz answered energetically, and Giorgio giggled at the young boy's enthusiasm.

"Okay then, off you go you two." Giorgio said as he waved goodbye to the two of them. Annie on the other hand, kept the Tupperware with salad in her bag.

On their way to the Highland Farm, the two decided to talk a bit about farm matters. Fritz was a natural comedian, and Annie was delighted with the boy.

"Um, Fritz, weren't you really angry with Elise? I mean, some of the villagers, even me can find her a bit too much sometimes."

"I was angry! I was a bit mad, and I didn't like her insults at all!" Fritz said, which shocked Annie a bit. But Fritz was human, and she got why the boy just decided to shake it off.

"But you know, sometimes I feel pity with Elise. Maybe she's just too lonely, or too used in getting people away from her. I'm pretty sure she is kind, and she can show gratitude too, it's just that she's scared to do so." Fritz said calmly.

The wind blew in the mountains and the pair were surrounded in calmness. The boy looked at Annie and gave her a smile, "I think Elise just needs kindness after all."

-/-

"_Look at Annie, omg, isn't she to prude! Like c'mon who wears that nowadays!"_

"_I-I'm sorry Annie, but I just went out with you to pass High School. But it's because you're such a nerd, and you should be lucky since I dated you!"_

"_I don't really like Annie, she's too cold… Why does she always do that?"_

"_We can't keep you in the company if you're unwilling to cooperate with others Annie."_

_-/-_

Annie stopped walking which got Fritz's attention. Tears were flowing out of her eyes. The boy quickly rushed to the girl.

"A-A-Annie, are you okay? I'm sorry, what did I do?" Annie was wiping her tears, and nodded a no to the boy who was completely confused about her sudden outburst.

"N-n-no, you didn't do anything wrong Fritz, it's just that… this isn't a dream right Fritz?" The boy quickly pinched his right cheek the strongest he can.

"That stung a lot so…" With a thumbs up, he smiled at Annie, "Yep, this 'ere is really real!"

Annie giggled a bit which confused Fritz quite a bit more, but he rode along and they started walking back to the farm.

Once they reached the highland farm, Annie went ahead and looked behind at Fritz, "I'll take it from here, you can go back now!" Fritz nodded and waved goodbye to the girl, but before he went Annie ran down to him.

One tiptoe up, and one sweet kiss to the cheek, the result, a maple-haired boy going red, flustered as heck.

The lass softly, "Thank you, for being different Fritz. Hihi!" She then ran off to Eda's house and the boy was left there completely processing the moment.

"Y-y-you're welcome?" He softly chuckled while scratching the back of his head, and started heading back down to Greenhill farm.

* * *

Author's Note:

So you might be wondering why I'm updating so fast. I'm also wondering myself AHAHAHAHA!

Well main reason is, I kinda have some time in my hands, and I'm not stressed since these things are just drabbles, but I'm starting to see where I should take this story. Actually, I started this with no destination, just a fun little collection story I made where I can just reset whenever I want, but it seems that I could take this thing somewhere.

Anyways leave a fav and review! It's really much much, appreciated.


End file.
